Final Fantasy 10
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: That morning, if you told Melanie that she and her nephew were going to be ripped from their world and placed in the future she would have laughed in your face. Now she'd punch you for it being true. With everything being taken from her, her nerves and fear begin to take over as she tries to be strong. She finds herself using a man named Auron as her support but as time goes on...
1. Opening and Characters

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 10 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Opening and Characters**_

_**The world lies on the brink of destruction.**_

_**Only a select few may be able to save it.**_

**Tidus**

Pro Blitzball player/Guardian

Age: 17

Height: 5'9'

Weapon: Longswords

Overdrive: Swordplay

"**Listen to my story. This…may be our last chance."**

A rising blitball player from Zanarkand, Tidus is a cheerful teenager. Having lived with his aunt Melanie for years since the disappearance of the father he has longs hated, he believes his life will keep on rising and rising; until a monster named Sin attacks.

**Melanie**

Architect

Age: 29

Height: 5'8'

Weapon: Fire Blade

Overdrive: Eternal Judgment

"**Secrets won't get you anywhere. In the end you'll only hurt those that care for you; and yourself."**

Tidus' aunt, Melanie had to take care of her nephew since she was 19 when her older brother disappeared. Despising blitzball, unlike her brother and his son, she still supports her nephew at his games and is his biggest fan. Good friends with a man named Auron that claims to have been sent by Jecht to look after the two of them, she tries her hardest to keep Tidus on the right track; even if she falls from her own.

**Yuna**

Summoner

Age: 17

Height: 5'3'

Weapon: Summoner Rods

Overdrive: Grand Summon

"**I will defeat Sin…I must defeat Sin."**

Daughter of High Summoner Braska, Yuna is an honest and determined woman that embarks on a pilgrimage to obtain the Final Aeon and defeat Sin. While naïve, she hides her feelings of fear and sadness along her journey in order too keep up the hopes of her friends.

**Auron**

Ex Warrior Monk/Guardian

Age: 35

Height: 6'0'

Weapon: Katana

Overdrive: Bushido

"**This is it. This is your story. It all begins here."**

The legendary guardian who, together with High Summoner Braska, defeated Sin ten years ago. A man of few words, he guides the others on their mission to vanquish once more. Upholding a promise, Auron had become Tidus' caretaker and watched over both him and Melanie. He is, in many ways, the group's mentor as they come to him for advice or ask for his permission. He tries his hardest to distance himself from a certain other, but…

**Kimahri**

Ronso/Guardian

Age: 25

Height: 6'8'

Weapon: Lances/Spears

Overdrive: Ronso Rage

"**Yuna needs Kimahri. Kimahri protect Yuna."**

A powerful warrior of the Ronso tribe, Kimahri has watched over Yuna from her youngest days. He speaks little, but is deeply devoted to Yuna and serves her loyally as a guardian.

**Charel Ralotte**

Inventor

Age: 24

Height: 5'7'

Weapon: Shock rims

Overdrive: Outcast

"**You know nothing about me, so keep your damn opinion to yourself!"**

One of the few Guado-human hybrids, she is seen as an outcast on both sides of the plane and so hates everyone equally. Having been abandoned by her mother after her birth, her human father raised her in the village of Kilika. Teased and despised here as well, the humans learned to leave them be, especially as Charel's inventions made like easier on the island; until Sin decided to pay them a visit.

**Wakka**

Blitzball Captain/Guardian

Age: 23

Height: 6'2'

Weapon: Blitzballs

Overdrive: Slots

"**You want some of this?"**

Coach and Captain of the local blitzball team, the Besaid Aurochs. Wakka plans to retire from the sport after this year's tournament, so that he can devote himself fully to serving as Yuna's guardian.

**Lulu**

Black Mage

Age: 22

Height: 5'6'

Weapon: Dolls

Overdrive: Fury

"**No matter how dark the night, morning always comes, and out journey begins anew."**

One of Yuna's guardians, she and Wakka think of Yuna as a younger sister. Lulu's stoic and self-possessed nature makes her seem insensitive at times, but conceals a bit of gentleness underneath.

**Joey**

Mercenary

Age: 26

Height: 6'3'

Weapon: Bare-handed

Overdrive: Lucky Strike

"**Believe what you want. In the end, you'll know just as well as I do that faith and honor no longer runs this land."**

Born in Bevelle, one would expect Joey to be very faithful to Yevon but, in his own words he 'hates the fucker', and anyone who follows it. Orphaned since he can remember, he has raised himself alone and became the great warriors he is today. He traveled to Luca for business during the Bliztball tournament and falls into the middle of it all.

**Rikku**

Scrap Salvager/Guardian

Age: 15

Height: 5'2'

Weapon: Claws

Overdrive: Mix

"**I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder!"**

A young Al Bhed girl, her personality is upbeat and positive and she is not afraid to speak her mind. She works hard to restore her outcast people to former glory.

**Serenity**

Summoner/Red Mage

Age: 21

Height: 5'8'

Weapon: Staffs

Overdrive: Deserved Punishment

"**Make peace with what little humanity you have left. The end is inevitable." **

Keeping secrets is the game that Serenity likes to play and boy, does she play it well. Found near the Djose Temple, it seems that the woman has lost all faith and has given up on her pilgrimage. Yuna begs for answers on how far the other Summoner has gone and in the end, somehow, joins their crusade.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 10 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Destruction of Zanarkand**_

"**Dammit, I'm gonna be late!"**

Melanie cursed at herself again as she hurried down the crowded streets of Zanarkand. Work had over run and her being the moron that she is, lost track of time. She would have sat there at her desk working all night if her friend hadn't have called her, asking her where she was.

Tonight was the big night. As the tenth anniversary of the disappearance of her older brother, Jecht, the Blitzball Jecht Memorial Cup final game was today, and her nephew Tidus was going to play. If she missed this game, Tidus would never forgive her. Having only played for the Abes team for less than a year, Tidus had taken to his father's name and become the star player.

The game had already started and her friend was holding her seat for her. She could hear the cheers and the music and she could just see Tidus kicking ass as he swam around in that giant ball of water.

At 29 and 5'8' in height, Melanie had dark brown hair that she kept twisted in a ball on the back of her head and a pair of light violet eyes. In a pair of black pants and boots, her white tank top was the only thing that served in keeping her from the cool air, seeming as how she ended up running out of her office without her jacket.

"Stupid stupid, stupid!" She growled again.

She was sure that Tidus was going to notice she was late; he always did in the few times that she was. She knew that her Nephew was just trying to impress her but she didn't quite care for Blitzball like her family did. She only went to support Tidus like she had for her brother. But why, of all games, had she chosen to be late to the Cup match? This was the most important match of Tidus' career!

Screams sounded from behind her. Melanie ignored them for a moment but as people shot past her she turned just to freeze in her steps. A large wave was nearing the city. Fear struck her and it got even worse when some type of attack rained down on the city, like lasers, destroying the large city. Something was inside the water and it was going to destroy the city. The first thought in her mind was to get to the stadium and grab Tidus before getting the hell out of this place. She had to move fast! Turning to run down the street she found her bath blocked by a man; she froze again.

"Auron."

The man blinked. "Are you ready?"

His words made no sense. "What are you talking about?"

Auron was a man that had claimed to have known her brother, Jecht, and that before his death he asked Auron to take care of his son. He and tried to tell Melanie to back off but there was no way that was going to happen and so he settled and helped her instead. Had for the last ten years. At first, Melanie hadn't wanted to believe that what Auron said was true but there were things that he knew about Jecht that not many did. In the end she had to accept it. The two of them got along swell. After Tidus was put to bed, the two of them would enjoy drinks and conversations together late into the night. She wouldn't admit ti to anyone else, but the truth was that she was in love with this man. Took her nearly seven years to admit it, but it was true.

There was something different about Auron at the moment. The air about him had shifted from the laid back, silent man, to something of a warrior; it reminded her of how he felt when they first met.

In his middle thirties and six feet in height, Auron had long black hair with gray streaks pulled back by a golden ribbons and some stubble on his chain. His left eye was amber, his right one sealed shut by a large scar and a pair of black sunglasses. Dressed in a pair of black pants with matching boots and a triangular metal plating, his shirt, though hidden beneath his red coat, was black with a gray collar with intersecting brown straps high enough to cover his mouth. Over it all was a deep read Haori kept closed with a thick black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. His left arm was tucked into the front of the haori, almost like he was wearing a sling. The left shoulder pad was decorated with tan, green, and blue patterns with a beaded ornament dangling from it. On his right hip was that white jug with the golden and blue beads. Auron had told her that the word on it, Nog, was a term used to describe a number of beverages, including his favorite; rum.

"Are you coming?" Was Auron's reply. Not waiting on her, he turned and began to walk away. She glared at his back for a moment before hurrying after him; he was heading towards the stadium.

They got their just in time to see Tidus running out with the other people.

"Auron! Melanie!"

"Tidus!" The woman moved forward and grabbed her nephew, squeezing him. "Oh, thank god! I had been worried!"

Tidus, 17 and 5'9', had disheveled blond hair and light blue eyes. He wore a silver pendant of his Blitzball team, wearing the yellow and black uniform. The logo was also printed on his right pants leg what was longer than his other and yellow shoes. There was a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the other. There was a blue pauldron and some type of armor on his left arm and a chain hanging from his belt.

"I'm all right," Tidus told her, pulling back. He then glanced at the other man. "What are you doing here?"

"We were waiting for you," Auron answered him.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus demanded but the silent man walked off. Tidus pulled a face. "Does he seem weirder to you or is that just me?"

"Was he ever normal to begin with?" His aunt laughed.

"Eh, good point." He replied, moving after the other man together.

Zanarkand was in shambles and everyone was screaming and running. Tidus fell behind for some reason but caught up soon.

"Hey, not this way!" He told them,

"Look." Was Auron's reply, turning his face to the left.

They followed his gaze to see that the creature that was raining havoc down upon the city was now floating in a huge ball of water above them

"What is it?" Melanie asked, unable to pull her gaze away from it.

"We called it 'Sin'." He answered her.

"'Sin'?" Tidus repeated.

"But…I thought you killed it." Melanie frowned. She knew the story about her brother joining some man named Braska and Auron to defeat the monster. This was the thing that killed her brother. That was all that she got out of Auron over the ten years, but at least it was something.

"It's back." He told her.

"Wait, you know what this thing is?" Tidus asked her.

"No not really," She gave a grunt as a freaky tentacle burst out of the side of a nearby building before firing off a set of really creepy creatures all along the path ahead of them. Melanie landed a kick in the face on one of them, if you want to call that a face. Panic was racing through her. She had no idea what was going on nor any idea what to do.

"Here," Auron's voice made her turn to see the man was holding a sword out to her; Tidus held one in his hand as well, whacking a few of the creatures away.

"I don't know how to use this," Melanie shook her head, taking the blade. "I mean, don't get me wrong I'd rather have it instead of nothing, but what if I hit you or Tidus?"

"Don't worry," Auron smirked. "You won't hurt me." He turned to face the creatures again. "These things don't worry. We cut through them!"

Keeping well out of range of both Tidus' blade and Auron's, Melanie pulled a face as she swung her own. The first tries were a miss but she felt a grin spread on her face when she struck one; until what she believed to be the blood of the creature splashed on her face.

The trio moved down five sets of these creatures until they came face to face with another of those large tentacles. Auron took off at it what that huge katana of his and Tidus stared after him in disbelief.

"Is he crazy?!"

"Apparently so," Melanie nodded. "But we can't let him do this alone!"

"I disagree," Tidus commented but his aunt was already running down to join the battle. Shaking his head for a moment, he ran after her. "Get outta my town!"

Melanie and Tidus easily took care of the smaller creatures, the Sinscles, leaving Auron to mostly take care of the larger Sinspawn Ammes. Auron's Dragon Fang attack was a huge help in that.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Tidus grinned as they moved on. "You gotta teach me how to do that!"

"I hardly think that right now is the time for a sword lesson, Tidus." Melanie commented.

"True," He glared off to the side at a picture of his father before glancing back at Auron. "Auron, we need to get out of here!"

"We're expected." Was all the other man said as he took off again.

"Okay, are you worried now?"

Melanie pulled a face at her nephew. "Yeah, just a little bit." She gripped his shoulder. "Don't worry, though. I'll keep you safe."

"Don't you mean I'll keep you safe?" He grinned, running after the other man.

"Twerp," She chuckled, following him.

There was another battle with the Sinscales that Tidus took care of by blowing up a Tank Lorry. Sadly, though, it made the pathway begin to explode beneath them. Auron told them to run.

"Are you crazy?!" Melanie demanded as Tidus took off.

Auron smirked at her. "Better hurry."

Giving a growl she took off, barely making it to the other side of the destructed path in time. She was able to pull herself up but Tidus was still having problems. She moved to help him but Auron cut her off. Tidus called for the other man's help. Melanie went to grab him but was knocked off her feet as Sin began to suck in the pathway.

Auron turned and looked at the creature. "You are sure?" He turned back too Tidus and picked him up with one hand, dangling him by his collar. "This is it."

"Tidus!" Melanie ran forward, trying to rip Auron's grip from him but it was like a damn bear trap.

"This is your story." Auron ignored them as they tried to fight him off. "It all begins here."

Melanie wasn't sure what happened next. One minute they were sucked up into that creature and the next she was just…falling. There was nothing around her. No Tidus, no Auron, no city, no Sin. It was just darkness as she fell. And then there he was.

Unruly black hair, red eyes and tanned skin. That stupid smirk on his face. She'd recognize her brother anywhere. She settled this to being a dream. There was no way that her brother was here. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

"_You took good care of him," _The sound of her brother's voice made tears sprout but she shoved them away. She heard him in her dreams all the time before now; why cry here? _"Thank you, Mel," _Jecht smiled at her. _"But now it's time for the boy to become a man." _He glanced over his shoulder. _"You can go back if you want."_

Melanie frowned. She wasn't sure what was going on here, but even if this was a dream, there was no way that she would agree to let Tidus go off on his own after an event like that. "And leave Tidus alone with whatever you and Auron have planned for him? I think not!" She shook her head. Oh man, the next time she ran into Auron, dream or not, she was going to make him pay. "When you left, I promised you that I would take care of him until you got back to do it yourself. Well, that's what I'm going to do!"

Jecht laughed at her. _"You always were hard headed."_

"Had to be to deal with a brother like you." She grinned.

He nodded. _"Make sure he stays safe, Mel."_

Melanie didn't have time to reply before a bright light blinded her and she felt herself falling again, this time splashing into some cold water.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 10 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Kilika Island**_

"**Is she dead?"**

"Don't think that, Charel. Would you like that?"

"Shut it, dad."

Knowing that she had finally woken up from…whatever it was that she had been put through, Melanie found herself afraid of opening her eyes and meeting where she was now. Was she locked in a cage with other people? Was she captured and placed in some freaky dungeon and the duo that she heard talking were going to do weird experiments on her? The thoughts were endless. Maybe she should just wait until these people left and make a run for it or-

"Hey, lady, you're breathing ain't smooth anymore. We know you're awake."

-or she could just open her eyes and come to terms with her fate.

Her eyes were greeted by the face of a young woman. She looked to be in her early twenties, 5'7' in height, and Melanie could tell right away that there was something…odd about her; inhuman-like. With purple eyes, she kept her light blue hair under a pale yellow and white snowcap, a pair goggles on her forehead, and a band-aid on the bridge of her nose. The veins on her face were largely pronounced and her fingers were pointed, like claws. Dressed in a pair of yellow and white shorts, her white tank top was cut off about mid-waist, showing tanned skin, scars, and more pronounced veins. With a pair of suspenders left hanging around her legs, her white boots completed the strange woman.

"What are you staring at?" The woman growled, snapping Melanie's gaze back to her face.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." She glanced around the wooden house to find an older man sitting on another bed. He gave her a smile. "Where am I?"

"This is Kilika Island," The man answered. "My daughter, Charel, found you near the temple," He gestured at the young woman. "If you plan on venturing out,, you need to be sure that you have more supplies."

"I gave you the liberty of enhancing your blade here," Charel moved over to the desk to the side of the room and picked up the blade that Auron had given her. She could instantly see the differences. "I want to see it in action before you leave again."

"Leave?" Melanie repeated her. "How can I leave when I don't even know where I am?" She glanced at the man again. "Was there anyone else with me? A man in red or a teenager with blond hair?"

"No," He shook his head. "I'm afraid that you were alone."

"And we already told you; you're in Kilika." Charel frowned at her.

"Where is Kilika?"

"It's an island off the southern coast of the Mainland." The father answered her.

Melanie frowned again. She'd never heard of Kilika before. "How far away is it from Zanarkand?"

Charel looked at her strangely. "Did you…hit your head or something?"

"No. Well, I…" Finally giving in, Melanie told them all about what had happened, leaving out the little visit from her brother.

"So you came into contact with Sin?" The man asked. "Oh, you poor thing. That explains everything!" Melanie pulled a surprised face as the man did some kind of weird bow; his daughter just stood there. "Praise be to Yevon!"

"Zanarkand was destroyed over a thousand years ago." Charel told her.

Melanie pulled a face. "Are you serious?" If Zanarkand was destroyed then that means that Sin sent her into the future, right? This made her worry just rise higher and higher, and not just for herself. Tidus and Auron too. But how? How could that be?

"A long time ago," The father began. "There were a whole log of cities in Spira. They used machines to run them. The people left the machines to run while they played. That's when Sin came, destroying them. We must pay for the sins of our ancestors." He stood up. "Don't worry, you'll be back to normal soon enough. I'll leave you in Charel's hands. She can lead you around and get you a change of clothes while I go out and get some dinner for us."

Charel watched as her father left their house and turned back to the other woman. "Yevon can kiss my ass," She growled, sitting in a chair at her desk.

Melanie looked at her. "What is Yevon?"

"It's what is now referred to as the religion of the world, based off of some weird-ass summoner years ago."

"I take it that you don't like it."

"I don't like anything in this world. Just my father and my inventions," Charel paused for a moment before turning to look at her. "So, tell me about Zanarkand."

"You mean…you believe me?"

The woman nodded. "I'm not sure why, but something inside me tells me that you wouldn't lie about that. Call it woman's intuition." Charel gave her a smirk. "Now tell me everything."

And so Melanie did. She told Charel about everything. Her brother, her nephew, where she worked. And she learned something interesting things herself. She had been right when she thought that Charel looked inhuman. She was a human-Guado hybrid. The Guado, as she soon learned, was a humanoid race that lived amongst the trees. They were known as they protectors of the Macalania Woods and something called the Farplane; the afterlife.

Melanie spent almost a week with Charel and her father, learning many things of this new world that she had been thrown into; like the summoners and the voyages and also how Charel was seen as an outcast from the humans. That's why she and her father lived in a little shack on the outside of Kilika; and that's also why she had scars on her body. Unfortunately, Melanie was seen as weird, too. She even had junk thrown at her by children screaming that she should leave before something bad happened because of her. Charel took care of that though. The kids were scared of her; especially when she pulled out a few of her inventions.

Charel was sweet, but only after you got to know her. She liked inventing things, many could be found around the village, despite the others not liking her.

She liked Charel, a lot. She was mature for her young age and she found herself making jokes about her nephew learning things from her. But when she thought about Tidus she got worried and sad. Was Tidus alright? He had to be. She wanted to go look for him but she had no idea where to go. She had begun to practice with the sword that Auron had given her, Charel going with her into the woods to help train, but she still had a long way to go. At least she knew the basics though, but she would die if she were to go out by herself like this. Charel had made a comment about wanting to travel the world one day but was afraid of leaving her father alone. Besides, Melanie couldn't ask someone she just met to drop everything and go with her; she might not even find Tidus or Auron again, despite what she felt.

"Not bad," Charel wiped sweat from her forehead. "You learn pretty fast for never using a blade before."

"I can't say that I've never used one before," Melanie smiled, scratching the back of her head. "Auron kept his in plain view at his house all the time and every now and then I would make him show me a few things. Mostly when I was drunk but at least I remembered some of what he taught me, you know?"

"This Auron guy, he's the one that was with you and your nephew in Zanarkand, right?" Charel asked. "Was he like, your boyfriend or something?"

"I…I wouldn't call him that…"

"But that's what you want, am I right?" Melanie felt her face growing red. "You know, for being older, you're sure easy to read."

"Always have been," She admitted. She dropped down onto a tree trunk and sighed. "I don't know what I did. We got along great. He helped me take care of Tidus, raise him. We became great friends until about two years ago. I was supposed to go out with some friends from work for my birthday that year but Tidus hurt himself earlier that day and I had to take him to the doctor's. I called it all off but Auron was waiting for me when we got home. After Tidus went to bed we had a few drinks and, well…one thing led to another and…"

"And you slept with him." Charel stated.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. I was so happy, but I guess that he didn't feel the same. He told me that he shouldn't have put me through that and wouldn't say anything else. He disappeared after that, only showing up again right before Sin did. I didn't…I didn't understand what happened. I still don't."

"Well, when we find him, demand some answers. I'll even hold him down for you."

Melanie gave a laugh. "I'm afraid that Auron would kick both our asses." She then paused. "What do you mean when 'we' find him?"

"I think you're smart enough to figure that out on your own."

"I can't ask you to leave your village behind."

"It's not your choice," Charel tilted her head back and looked at the sky. "Besides, I've been thinking of leaving Kilika for a while now. At least, with you, I won't be on my own."

"Yeah, and how do you know going with me is a good idea? I could be a killer."

"Well, if you are then you're the one in trouble. I have been looking into human functioning. What a good place to start in dissecting." Melanie stared at her in horror for a moment before Charel's laughter made her begin as well. "We're going to get along just fine, Mel."

"That makes me glad." Melanie smiled. She went to say something else but the look on Charel's face cut it off. "What's wrong?"

"Dad!" Was the only word out of Charel's mouth and she ran off.

Following her gaze, Melanie felt her breath catch. Sin had arrived. They were close to the temple in the woods but they could still see over the port, watching as Sin ripped the port apart; without a doubt killing people in the process. She hurried after the other woman, worry coursing through her. She knew that they weren't going to make it back in time to help anyway, but then again what could she and Charel do? They would have died against Sin like the others too, no doubt. But what really hurt, when they returned to Kilika, was what they found. Not the curses from the villagers, throwing all the blame on the Guado half-breed and the strange woman found in the woods, not all the ruined homes or the dead people. It was the one body they found floating in the water near Charel's half destroyed house; her father. Melanie stayed behind, watching as Charel dove into the water to drag her father out and try to revive him but nothing worked. Her father was dead, killed by Sin, and Melanie didn't even know what to do. She watched as Charel cried and cried. She was lost and turned her attention to a ship making port on the other side of the town, close to where the other villagers were tossing the dead bodies of their loved ones into the water.

"Help me." Charel's voice made Melanie turn to see that she was trying to pick up her father's body. She moved forward and helped carry it towards the other side of the village where the others had gathered. The Villagers didn't seem to like that too much, though.

"No," The elder shook his head at them. "Filth shall not be placed with the pure and lost."

"Filth? Filth?!" Charel cried. "My father was anything but, you bastard! He was a lot more pure than your raggedy old ass!"

"It was because of your father that Sin was brought here!" Another called out in anger. "We always knew that the two of you would bring ill fate! Sin followed the scent of the half-breed! It's your dirty blood that brought it here!"

"You know nothing about me, so keep your damn opinion to yourself!" Charel roared at them, holding her father's head to her. "You can't throw all this blame on me!"

"You're not the only ones suffering! It's her father for crying out loud!" Melanie growled at them. "This is her home, too! If any of you have a problem with that, then come say it to my face! I'll give you bastards something else to cry about! She's no different than any of you!"

"What would an outsider like you know?" A woman cried at her.

"Apparently a lot more than you do!"

"Who knows, you may have been part of the reason!" Another yelled. "Both of you don't belong here!"

"Get out!"

"Get out!"

Melanie placed her hands on her hips. "Come and make me leave, if you think you can. All you're going to do is bring a wrath down on your asses worse that Sin and then there will be none of you left to cry about it!"

"Please," A young woman ran forward, and right behind her was a large blue…cat? "There has been enough damage done today. Everyone deserves peace in the afterlife."

The young woman had shoulder length brunette hair and a left blue eye and a green right eye. Wearing white and purple robes that reminded Melanie of what the priestesses wore in paintings that she had seen, there was a lock of her hair woven into blue and golden beads.

What grabbed her attention more, though, was the large blue warrior tiger behind her. He didn't look very friendly as she stared between her and Charel; the broken horn on his head didn't make him seem friendly, either.

"Kimahri,, if you would please,"

The blue cat moved forward and grabbed Charel's father from her hands.

"A woman with fire," A voice came from behind. "I like that."

"Piss off, kid," Melanie didn't even bother to look at him as the large blue guy carried Charel's father down to the water, the two women following him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice. No need to treat me like one of them. I don't judge." He had reached forward and grabbed her shoulder but Melanie knocked it off and turned to yell at him but her voice caught.

"Tidus?!"

"Aunt Mel?" Tidus cried in shock. A look of horror spread across his face at the thought that he had been trying to hit on his aunt, but it was changed into a look of relief.

Melanie wrapped her arms around her nephew, pulling him into a tight grip. "Oh, thank god! I had been so worried!"

"Same here!" Tidus hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're safe! Is this where you showed up?"

"Yes. Is Auron with you?"

"No," Tidus shook his head. "I had been hoping that he was with you."

"Not with me. I guess he landed somewhere else." She looked at her nephew's face and felt like she wanted to cry. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Is this who you were talking about?"

The new voice joined them and Melanie turned to see a young man with a reddish orange coif haircut and brown eyes. Tall]l and muscled, his outfit was similar to Tidus'.

"Ahhh, Wakka," Tidus placed his arm around Melanie's shoulders and turned her towards the other man. "This is my aunt, Melanie."

"So you were hit by Sin's toxin too, huh? Do you remember where you're from?"

She wanted to reply about Zanarkand but she remembered how Charel's father had reacted. "Eh…yes and no."

"Well, at least you're all right. Praise be to Yevon," He repeated the bowing motion.

"Are you the one that found Tidus?"

"Yep. The name's Wakka."

"Melanie. And thank you for taking care of him. I had been worried. It's a good thing I stayed here. I was about to go off and start looking for him."

"It's dangerous for a woman to go out on her own and if you're anything like this guy, you got a lot to learn about fighting." Wakka shoved a thumb at Tidus as he walked away.

"Thanks, Wakka."

"I'm not too bad," Melanie told him. "Charel's been training me since I got here."

"Oh yeah? How long have you been here?"

"About a week." She answered him. "What happened to you? Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you that later," He began to lead her towards the others. "Let's go watch." He glanced at her again. ""Nice outfit, by the way." Her nephew teased.

"Better than yours, pansy." Tidus laughed.

Melanie didn't think that learning to fight in her silky work clothes was a good idea so she tossed those aside. She had tried to find something she liked around the port but there wasn't much that she liked. Charel came to her rescue, again, and gave her some of her own clothes and Melanie had compromised them into something that she would like.

In a pair of white jeans that she had cut into shorts at mid-thigh, she had taken a red and black sash that was tied around her waist; it would be meant to hide a satchel when she left for the wild. Her boots matched the sash and Charel told her that boots would be best use in the woods if she wasn't wearing long pants. But how could she? It was blazing hot! She had to stick with one of Charel's short, mid-waist black tops but the sash she wore covered part of her white skin so she felt comfortable. A smaller, matching sash was being used to keep her hair back and was braided into her long hair.

"Yuna's the one in white, a summoner, and Kimahri is the blue cat. He's some type of Ronso, or that's what Wakka told me, anyway. And that woman there in black is Lulu."

Melanie followed his finger and blinked twice. "Damn."

"Yeah," Tidus smirked. "I figured you'd like that."

When he said woman in black, he meant woman in black. She looked awesome! Dressed in a low-cut dark gray and black dress that prominently displayed her cleavage, there were two crossed belts on the upper sleeves as the décolletage was trimmed in fur and the hem and sleeves were laced with lace. The lower front of her gown was made of a collection of interlaced belts, giving clear view of her lace-trimmed stockings. Her long black hair and use of jewelry just added to the look.

Melanie walked up right to her. "Did you make this dress yourself?"

Lulu looked surprised to be asked that but nodded her head. "Yes, I did."

"It's gorgeous! I am very impressed!"

"And you are?"

"Ah," Tidus hurried forward. "This is my aunt Melanie."

"So you found her." Lulu closed her eyes. "So this means you can leave us be now, correct?"

Melanie gave a frown. "Not very nice, are you?"

"I don't have to be."

"No, but-"

Tidus jumped in before his aunt could reply. A catfight breaking out at the moment was not something that they needed. "What's a sending?" Tidus asked Lulu. "Are we going somewhere?"

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?"

"Hey, keep the smartass remarks to yourself," Melanie told her. "It's an honest question, because even I don't know what it is."

"Thank you, Mel," Tidus smiled.

"Besides, only I'm allowed to tease this dumb blond." She told them.

Lulu laughed as Tidus hung his head.

"The dead need guidance," The woman answered. "Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spire, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it?"

"Wow. A lot different than our place, huh Ti?" Melanie shook her head.

"Yeah…"

"The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace." Lulu finished, turning to face the water. They all watched as Yuna walked out into the water and began her dance. Despite the foul events that had happened and the fact that these people were being sent to the afterlife, it stilled looked beautiful. As Yuna rose up in the water and the souls flew off like balls of light, Melanie closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

"It must be tough, being a summoner." Tidus commented as it all came to an end.

"Yuna chose her own path," Lulu replied. "She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end."

"Until the…end?" Tidus repeated. "What's the end?"

Apparently everyone heard his question and turned to face him. Lulu rolled her eyes as she moved away. "Until she defeats Sin."

Melanie sighed. "These people suck. I don't like them at all."

"Who?" Tidus asked her.

"Everyone; except Charel."

"Talking about me?" The young woman moved up to the duo, all traces of tears gone.

"Maybe," Melanie teased. "Charel, I want you to meet Tidus, my nephew."

"You're one of the ones that she's been talking about?" Charel looked him over. "Eh, I guess you look like her."

"Gee, thanks." He grunted and his aunt hit his arm.

"Is the other one with you? Auron?"

"No, not with me. Just these guys." Tidus shook his head. "But we'll find him. We plan on going to Luca to try and find him but first we have to go to the Kilika Temple." He looked at his aunt. "You're coming with us, aren't you?"

"You damn right we are!" Charel growled, tightening a fist. "I'm not gonna become a guardian or anything, but Sin is still going to regret ever laying a damn hand on my father!"

Melanie gave a chuckle. "I guess that's a yes, Tidus," She glanced at the summoner group that had gathered. "No matter what your new little friends say."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 10 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The First Temple**_

"**A Blitzball tournament? **You have to be kidding me! Really Tidus?"

"I take it you're not too keen to the idea."

"Oh, what would give you that idea?" Melanie sighed, shaking her head. ~Of all things, why this?~

"I'm guessing that you're not a big Blitz fan." Charel commented.

"When both your brother and your nephew pound it into your head, no you're not." She sighed and looked at her Nephew. "But if you're gonna play then I'll be cheering for you in the stands."

Tidus did a little dance. "Sweet! Thanks, Mel!"

After having been introduced to everyone that morning, Melanie and Charel were walking with Tidus in the back of the group. Since Yuna's strange…remark about wanting Tidus nearby they were being left out of the others conversations. Tidus had made a comment but Charel told them that the others were: 'just a bunch of morons. If they wanna play emo and ignore us, let them. You got the two of us.' It made Tidus laugh but Melanie was a little nervous over how loud her friend had spoken. She didn't want any problems to rise up.

They were currently on their way to the Kilika Temple. Having moved through the forests all day, Melanie was a little impressed. Kimahri was a badass guy to have in the jungle, him jumping around on the trees and quickly slicing through the enemies and Lulu's black magic was amazing. Yuna's Aeon Valefor brought a cry from both Melanie and Charel, who nearly attacked the weird bird summoning before Kimahri stopped her, but the only one that didn't impress her was Wakka. How could he when the weapon he chose to use was a Blitzball? That was one of the dumbest things that she had ever seen; and she lived with Tidus! How that ball did any damage, other than piss the fiends off, she's never know.

There were other people out here in the woods too, but for what reason they didn't learn until they reached a set of stairs. They were the Crusaders, an organization of volunteer warriors that want to try and defeat Sin. It was Luzzu and Gatta, apparently a duo that had come from Besaid with the others.

"A summoner and her guardians. Very impressive!" Luzzu commented.

"Sir, we should fight, too!" Gatta exclaimed.

"We'll get our chance soon enough."

With a nod, Gatta turned and jogged of, chanting a weird song. "Young Crusaders gather 'round. We'll beat Sin into the ground."

"Vibrant little guy, isn't he?" Tidus chuckled as they moved up the flight of stairs.

"Not for too much longer." Charel commented. "He'll piss himself the very moment he actually faces Sin. We all know it."

"Be nice." Melanie told her.

Wakka's laughter brought their conversation to a stop before the second flight. "These stone steps have a history, you know? Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak." Part of Wakka's Blitz team began to chuckle as they stretched their legs out.

Tidus chuckled. "A race, huh? Think you can beat me?" He moved forward and took a place beside the three men.

"Oh lord," Charel sighed, shaking her head.

"Men." Melanie sighed. "I'm glad Auron doesn't do crap like this." There's no way a quiet, serious man like him would race like this. No way.

"Yuna, if you would." Wakka grinned at the summoner.

Yuna tricked them though and took off up the stairs first.

Charel glanced at the duo left with them. "Why don't the two of you go and join your friends?" Lulu and Kimahri both stared at her. "Then again, I guess you can't really run in that dress can you?" Charel sighed as she moved up the steps. "I'd hate to see what you do when a more serious event comes up."

Melanie chuckled and moved after her friend. "I have a feeling that you're going to be picking on her the entire trip, aren't you?"

"Hmm…most likely."

As she continued to laugh, the Blitz team ran past them and Wakka called out about Sinspawn. Leading the way up, Melanie gave a frown at the sight f the two, plant like tentacles that were sticking up out of the ground and waving around. Even worse was the large bulge behind them; most likely it's head.

"Great," Tidus sighed. "What do we do?"

"Easy," Charel began. "This Sinspawn shows up here whenever Sin is close to the island so it's been here before."

"You mean you've fought it before?" Melanie asked her.

"Not on my own, but yes." Charel nodded. "It's weak to fire so that means Lulu's gonna be a huge help. We need to take out the tentacles first before we attack its head."

"God, you make this sound like a video game," Tidus told her.

Charel blinked. "What's a…video game?"

Melanie laughed as Tidus sighed. "Let's just…get this over with."

It turned out that Charel wasn't just talking. The tentacles were easy to take down quickly from Lulu's fire and constant whacks from Tidus and Kimahri. Melanie was pretty much left to guarding Yuna with Wakka because there wasn't much that she could do but heal and summon that Valefor creature. She did get a pretty good couple of blows to Geneaux's tentacles.

"Yeesh," Tidus panted.

"Sorry about that," Wakka laughed. "Hoped to break you in a little slower."

"Being a guardian's tiring," The teenager commented.

"You handled yourself pretty well," Wakka assured him. "You got talent; both of you." He looked at Melanie.

"That's all thanks to her," The older woman waved a hand at Charel. "If she hadn't helped me then you guys would have been in trouble."

"Aww, come on, now," Tidus hung an arm around his aunt's shoulders. "You're a fast learner just like me. When we find Auron, I'll let you be the first the show it off to him."

"You damn right," Melanie nodded. She may have had a thing for Auron, but that didn't mean she was going to great him nicely after what had happened. She wanted answers; especially the truth about what had happened to her brother. Tidus had told her all about Jecht being a Guardian with Auron to Yuna's father, Braska.

"So," Tidus changed the subject. "What are these 'Sinspawn' anyway?"

"Fiends," Lulu answered. "They fall from Sin's body and are left behind in it's wake." She turned and began to continue to the temple.

"Leave 'em alone and Sin comes back for 'em," Wakka explained. "You gotta be quick!"

"Then we should have let it live," Charel commented. "I want Sin to come back."

"Despite our hopes," Melanie told her friend. "I doubt that we're anywhere near strong enough to kill that thing yet."

Charel didn't reply but she knew that she was right. She had to get stronger.

"So," Wakka's voice broke the silence moments later. "Uh...they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?"

Melanie stopped for a moment. ~I thought they all believed we were crazy; except Charel, anyway.~

"Just a few," Tidus answered. "It's a big deal when one show's up, though," He glanced at him. "Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand, anyway?"

"I've been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then, one day, maybe they just pop back, see?"

"Amazing," Lulu growled, shaking her head. "Simply amazing."

"Hmm?" Wakka glanced at her.

"You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth." She shoved past him. "Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back. Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it; and sad."

"Let them keep their thoughts," Charel told the other woman. "It gives them hope to keep moving."

"It's pointless!" Lulu growled.

"Yeah, but it's their choice. If you want to brood in your own depression and self-pity then do it on your own." Charel shoved past her. "Stop dragging the rest of us down with you."

"I love her," Melanie as Yuna left the three of them on the steps. "Cheer up, Wakka."

The man sighed and hit the ground. "I...I could never be what Chappu was. Well," He stood up. "Stuff happens. Best not to worry." He left the two of them there.

"I wonder what happened between the three of them." Tidus thought aloud.

"Don't even go there," Melanie told her nephew. "It's better not to even get involved."

"Yeah, you're right."

Fire was lit up all around the temple Everyone, Yuna and her guardians, gave that weird bow as Tidus, Melanie and Charel just stood and watched.

"Oh God," Melanie frowned at a group of men walked out of the temple. She could recognize Blitzball gear anywhere. "Not more of you." Tidus gave a laugh and then a frown as the Luca Goers bad-mouthed Wakka's team. The young blond didn't like it and jumped into the middle of it, making his aunt sigh.

"We'll beat them," Tidus growled as the other team left. "We have too!"  
>"You know that team?" Yuna asked.<p>

"That's a dumb question," Charel grunted. "Considering that they're not from here." Kimahri gave a growl as he stepped towards her. She turned her glare to him. "What are you growling at, cat?"

"Now, now," Melanie pulled a face as she stepped between them.

"Putting people down...they're as bad as my old man!" Tidus sighed.

"But, Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man." Yuna argued.

"Well, not my Jecht."

Melanie sighed as Tidus walked away. "Everyone knows Jecht in a different way. To Tidus, he was a fame-obsessed Blitzplayer. To you, he was apparently a nice, funny man. But to me, Jecht will always be the little boy that I had to save from bullies and lead to the bathroom at night," She chuckled, moving after her nephew. "He'll always be my little brother."

"Would the two of you like to come with us?" Yuna asked.

"No thanks," Charel shook her head. "I have no desire in the Summons or being a Guardian. Have fun."

"I'll stay out here with her," Melanie told the teenager. Yuna nodded and hurried after Tidus. "I didn't really feel like going in there anyway."

"Not a Believer, huh?" Charel asked me.

"No, not really," She admitted. "And there's no way that I'm going to bow down and do that stupid prayer thing that Wakka does."

Charel laughed. "Neither do I. I always make fun of Dad when he does that…" Her voice faded at the end of her sentence and Melanie gave a frown. What was she supposed to say to that? She knew that Charel had not gotten used dying, hell it happened only yesterday, and she had no idea how the young woman was keeping it silent and inside of her. When their father had died, Melanie had fallen apart.

"When they get done in there, I want to get something to eat before we leave again," Charel began a few moments later. "Some steak sounds really good right now."

Melanie could feel her mouth watering. "And some potatoes? Oh god!"

Charel laughed at her before taking a seat down on the edge of the railing. "And so corn and beer."

"I don't know about beer, but I won't pass up on some Bailey's."

The other woman blinked. "Bailey's?"

Melanie pulled a look of horror. "Oh God, there's no Bailey's here? This journey is gonna be horrible!"

The two sat there for an hour, just talking and laughing when Melanie caught something out of the corner of her eye. Back towards the stairs a man was standing there, half hiding behind a podium and half staring at her and Charel. In any other event, she would have just ignored it, but not this guy. Not when it was who she had been looking for.

"Auron!" Jumping to her feet in the middle of Charel's sentence, she took off towards the stairs. Auron stared at her for a moment before disappearing behind the podium. Giving a frown she quickened her pace. "Auron, what are you-" She turned the corner just slam into another woman. "I'm sorry!" She stabled the other and looked around, but Auron was gone. Had it just been her imagination?

"Searching for someone?" The woman's voice was lifeless, her face mimicking it.

"Y-yeah," Melanie looked at her again. "He was wearing sunglasses and a red coat. Did you see him?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

~I guess it was my imagination then~ Melanie sighed to herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

"Its fine," She shook her head as Charel ran up to them.

"Did you find him?"

Melanie shook her head. "No. I was just seeing things. Instead I found…" She glanced at the other. "What's your name?"

The young woman looked surprised for a moment before glancing off to the side. "Serenity."

"That's an interesting name," Charel commented, giving her a look over.

"No different than yours," Melanie teased.

"Or yours." The young woman shot back.

"Touche'."

Serenity looked to be in her early twenties, 5'8' in height with a pair of blue-grey eyes and long, white-blonde hair that flowed out of the hood of the red and white hooded cloak that she was wearing. There was a large, wooden staff tied to her back, a large, red orb connected at the top.

"Are you apart of the Summoner's group that just arrived?"

Melanie scratched the back of her head. "You can say that but…we're not actually apart of her guardians or anything. Our…situations just call for us to travel with them."

"For now." Charel added on at the end.

Serenity was silent for a moment, eyes closed. "The further you go with them, the closer to danger you become," Melanie raised a brow. "Make peace with what little humanity you have left. The end is inevitable."

"That's something nice to say," Charel grunted.

"The truth is not nice," Serenity answered her, turning. "Accept it or deny it. Either way, it will still happen."

"Doesn't it always?" Melanie asked.

Serenity gave a soft chuckle. "I suppose so, huh?"

"About damn time." Charel growled as the others exited the Temple. Yuna was crowded by villagers. Rolling her eyes, Melanie turned back to Serenity but the woman was gone. ~She was a strange one.~

Tidus' yell made her jump and she whipped around, expecting to see another Sinspawn but she gave a frown and moved forward to whack her nephew in the head. "Dumb twit."

He grinned at her. "Sorry, Mel."

"What's the next move?" Charel asked, watching the two of them with a grin.

"We'll finally get to Luca!" Wakka grinned. "Get back to the ship and set sail! We're gonna win that tournament!"

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I had to reboot my computer and I love Microsoft Word and there was no way that I was submitting a chapter without the system to check for errors. I got it back so now everything is back to normal.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY 10 CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**Sorry about it taking so long for the next chapter guys. Work and other things caught up with me.**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**It's just a Job**_

**"Brings back memories don't it, Mel?"**

Melanie couldn't help but give a smile as she nodded. Watching the Blitzball game from the ship did bring back memories, despite the fact that she and Tidus had only been here in this world for a week or so. It felt like it was a lot longer than that, though. The look of joy on Tidus' face made Melanie just as happy. She knew her brother would have been happy seeing this place too.

As the ships arrived and an announcer announced the teams as they arrived, Melanie disliked the way everyone treated Wakka's team. They couldn't really be that bad, could they?

Apparently they were the worse and everyone decided to tease them about it.

"Tidus," Melanie grabbed her nephew. "Kick some ass, will ya?"

Tidus gave her a grin and a wink. "You know me, Mel."

"Your nephew is cocky," Charel decided to comment as Tidus rejoined the other team members.

"He gets it from my brother." They both stood there and watched as the teen grabbed a megaphone and shouted out at the Goers about the Aurochs going to be the winners.

"He get that from your brother too?"

"No," Melanie shook her head. "That he gets from me." That wasn't totally a lie. Jecht was loud, true, but so was she.

"What's going on over there?" Charel's question made everyone turn towards the third dock as a large ship pulled up. "More teams?"

"No, that's the Maester's ship." Lulu answered.

"Mika, huh?" Charel rubbed her chin with a frown.

"Mika? Maester?" Tidus tilted his head.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira." The dark woman told him. "He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as Maester."

"Oh God, he must be wrinkled as hell." Melanie commented.

Tidus laughed. "Fifty years? Shouldn't he be retired by now?"

"Hey, both of you mind your mouths now," Wakka warned them.

"Let's all go see him!" Yuna cried happily before the leading the way.

"Do we have to?" Charel asked, but she followed anyway. Everyone else on the docks were waiting there to see the old man as well. Music was being played but it wasn't Mika that got off the ship first. It was another man that decided to give that weird bow to the elder before he followed him ashore.

Looking to be in his late twenties and about 6'1' in height, this man had purple eyes and long, light blue hair in the strangest style that Melanie had ever seen. He was dressed in ornate robes of blue with red trimmings and a green sash. He held pointed fingers much like Charel's, strange ears, and he held the veins on his face were, again like Charel's, more pronounced. With a set of dragon-like tattoos on his chest and a bead like necklace hanging down his body, he held an air of…royalty?

"A Guado?" Melanie glanced at Charel.

"No," She shook her head. "That is a half-breed."

Melanie nodded. If one half-breed claimed this guy was one too, then she'd take her word for it. After all, it's not like she was the only half-breed out there, right? Some of the other humans here seemed to know who it was and called him Maester Seymour.

Charel wore a frown as she stared at Seymour as Mika introduced him to the others. ~Another half-breed, hmm?~

"Screw that," Melanie's voice dragged Charel from her thoughts. "I ain't bowing to any of these old farts."

Charel gave a laugh as Wakka hissed at her, Tidus and Yuna laughed, Lulu shook her head, and the other humans glared at her. "Come with me, Melanie, before you give Wakka a heart attack."

"Good luck, Tidus," She called back to her nephew as she let the other woman lead her away. "I'll be cheering for you guys!" She waited until she was out of hearing from the others before turning back to Charel with a more serious tone. "Is this the first time you've ever seen another hybrid?"

"Yes," Charel admitted. Any type of Guado, infact." She shook her head. "I never met any of my mother's family. It's just been me and my father in Kilika since I can remember."

"I'm sorry," Melanie told her.

"Why? I'm not. All I would have gotten was more dislike and would have been treated even worse. I don't miss it nor do I long for any of it." Charel shook her head. "I am hungry though, so let's go get something to eat."

Melanie nodded. Things were expensive here, but considering that it was a huge tournament, she accepted it. Charel bought her food with money that she had brought with her and Melanie made a mental promise too herself to pay her back when she got some of her own.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch the first game?" It was the Al Bhed team versus Wakka's team first. It was nearly an hour later and the two women still sat in the café, talking as the games began.

"Nah," Melanie shook her head. "Tidus' team will win so there's nothing for me to really watch. I'll go to the stands for the final game."

What she said was true, she knew that Tidus would have Wakka's team win, but she was still worried about a repeat of what happened at Zanarkand last time replaying itself. If it did, she wanted to be ready for it this time.

"Is that…Yuna?"

At Charel's question, Melanie turned her head to see the Summoner walking between a duo of men. At least, that's what it looked like. Melanie saw the tight grip one of the men had on Yuna's arm as he led her down the path.

"That doesn't look right." She commented.

"Those were Al Bhed," Charel told her. "And it looked like Yuna wasn't there by her own free will."

"This…couldn't have anything to do with this stupid tournament, does it?"

"Does it matter?" Charel gave a shrug and turned back to her drink.

"We can't just let them drag her off, can we?"

"Can't we?" Charel asked her. "We're not her guardians, remember?"

"That's true," Melanie thought for a moment "But I can't just let them take her."

The other woman gave a sigh and stood up. "All right, but you owe me."

After finding out that the Al Bhed ship was in dock 4, the two women made their way there. Any machines that had been left to block…whoever were already destroyed and left in a heap of junk on the dock paths. Without having to fight anything, the two of them were able to catch up with the others trying to save Yuna.

"Tidus?" Melanie called out in surprise at the sight of her nephew. "Why aren't you in the tournament?"

The teen turned around, leaving Lulu and Kimahri to take down the other machines. "Mel! The Al Bhed team kidnapped Yuna!"

"So, it was for the game," The older woman shook her head.

"You knew?" Lulu asked.

"We saw two guys taking Yuna a short while ago," Charel told her. "We figured something was wrong."

"You saw them take her and you didn't do anything?!" The dark witch growled.

"Hey, it's not my job to babysit her," Charel crossed her arms. "You should have kept a better eye on your damn pet."

"Now is not the time for this," Melanie told them as Kimahri and Tidus took off. "We can argue about this after we save her, okay?"

The group moved through what was left of the machines and made it to the fourth dock just in time to see the ship beginning to leave port.

"Like hell!" Tidus roared, jumping across the water and landing on the ship. The others followed suit, Charel having to grab Melanie's hand so she didn't fall off the edge and land in the water.

"Thanks," She nodded and then watched as a platform lifted a machine to fight them; the Oblitzerator. "You have got to be kidding me!" Melanie just couldn't get away from this damn game, now could she?

"Leave this one to me." Charel told them. "You can help, Lulu, if you want. You're the only one who can."

Tidus was about to open his mouth to make a comment but kept silent when he watched the machine on the woman's arm begin to make a strange noise. He had seen her used them on the Sinspawn outside of the temple back at Kilika but he never got around to asking her what they were, exactly.

They looked like some kind of armor on her forearms, silver with a blinked light on the top of them. She wore one on each of her arms. He watched as the light began to blink yellow and a strange noise went off as these discs were shot out at the machine. His mouth dropped open as the three discs grew in size and slammed right into the machine, the knives lining the discs ripping through it. Lulu used her magic to rain more lightening onto the machine, adding more power to the electricity Charel was already using. Tidus couldn't help but be ecstatic when the discs shrank and returned to her arm.

"What are those?!" He demanded as his aunt laughed at him.

"Something of my own invention," Charel asked, pleased to show off her work. "I call them Shock-Rims, though they do hold the ability to use other elemental powers as well." Lifting up the right flap of her hat, she showed the teenager a strange earpiece. "These little babies can be used anywhere, anytime, and anyhow."

"You totally have to-" Tidus' voice was cut off by the sound of slow clapping and they all turned to see that they had been joined by another man; and he wasn't an Al Bhed.

The man was exceptionally well groomed; his clothes fit him perfectly, as if they were tailored just for him. The simple, black button up with the sleeves perfectly rolled up and held in place by the muscle of his forearm. The top three buttons were left undone, showing the muscles of his chest. The pure white pants he wore only reached down to about mid-calf, revealing the muscular calves he possessed and he wore jet black boots with a pure white sole. The outfit was finished by the white gloves he wore, which revealed the first two segments of his fingers.

His dirty blond hair was swept back out of his face, the length of it reaching his shoulders despite the curls that ate up its length, to reveal his well-formed features. The strong jawline, with a perfectly trimmed line of hair tracing it, a slightly curved nose and a set of piercing blue eyes that gave the man a fear inspiring glare when he wanted, with a lazy glare when he didn't. The short sword on his hip was strange; the blade was a long triangle of a deep blue with a razor point. It wasn't long enough to be a sword, nor was it short enough to be a dagger.

If a cold feeling hadn't passed over Melanie, she might have given the man a whistle. This man held the mark of death on him; similar to the look that she had first seen when she met Auron.

"Congratulations, you have just managed to beat the stuffing out of a whole crew of sailors and a practice machine, how do you feel?"

Tidus frowned and shrugged. "Pretty good actually. You?" Melanie slapped a hand over her face at her nephew's remark, commenting to herself how much of a moron he could be. From the look on the man's face, he was thinking the same thing.

"I am going ahead and assuming that you are here for the summoner girl?" Lulu scowled and wasted no time in trying to fry the new man with Thunder but the man was fast and moved so it hit the deck instead. "Now that wasn't nice."

Tidus raised a brow. "Is he supposed to be able to do that?"

The man moved swiftly, no one even noticing that he had before Tidus flew off the ship and into the water. "Lesson number one," He began. "Never turn your back on the enemy." The other four blinked and looked at him as he stood up straight and brushed the imagined dirt off of his hands. He took a moment and raised a brow at the four, his hands resting on his hips. "Well, what are you waiting on?" He took another strange stance, his hands held in loose fists, one near his cheek with the other held between him and the four fighters. "An invitation?"

"You know, I don't know what it is," Charel began, grinding her teeth. "But this guy REALLY pisses me off."

Melanie couldn't help but chuckle as Kimahri rushed past them, jumping right into a fierce battle with this new, strange man. "Then kick his ass. It'll make you feel better."

"Oh no you don't." Tidus' voice announced that the teenager and returned to the ship, water dripping off him as he tried not to slip as he ran at the man again. "This bastard is mine."

Now, if this had been any other fight, or one not so serious, Melanie would have laughed as she watched her nephew fly over her head from another strike from that man, but it wasn't. It kinda ticked her off. What ticked her off even more is why she silently asked herself why Auron wasn't here to knock this guy down. Her anger made her run into the fight but she knew that right away she wasn't going to be any help against this guy. The only reason that she didn't get knocked into the water like Tidus was began Charel kept butting in, using those things on her arms as shields against the man's blade.

This man was strong and fast. Fast enough to dodge all of Lulu's attacks and strong enough to hold them all back without even breaking a sweat. The only one that seemed to even bother him was Kimahri. They needed to come up with a plan and fast before Wakka-

"Wait! Stop fighting! Please!" Everyone turned to see Yuna running at them, a dark jacket flying from her shoulders. Before anyone could move, the new man grabbed the summoner.

"One wrong move, and I'll break her neck!" He warned, his arms in position to do just as he said.

"Scumbag," Tidus hissed, lowering his blade.

"Ha! Say what you like, kid, it won't hurt my feelings." He glanced at them all again. "There's a way for us all to get out of here alive, if the rest of you aren't stupid." He shot a look at Tidus. "Now I was hired to hold her as a hostage until the Al Bhed's won the Blitz game. After that, I have no problem in letting you just take her and leave. It shouldn't be long now, so just stand there like good boys and girls and we can all leave happy, hmm?"

Charel gave a frown. "That's it? For a man of your skill, doesn't succumbing to a line of work like this seem…distasteful?"

He gave a snort. "Beggars can't be choosers. Mercenaries need to make money."

"You kidnap people for money?" Yuna asked him, clinging at the arm around her neck.

"I take it for her, they gave you quite the amount." Lulu commented.

"Quite is an understatement," He grinned. "It was A LOT of money." He glanced at the teenager in his arms. "I don't see why someone like you is worth that much, but as I said, beggars can't be choosers."

"You do understand that's a child in your arms, right?" Melanie decided to take her turn at the man.

"Hey, I'm a merc," He shrugged. "It's what I'm paid to do. No hard feelings. Besides, it's not like what I do is going to matter in this girl's future. She wants to be a summoner, after all."

"You don't know who you hold, do you?" Charel asked.

"Should I care?"

"That is Lord Braska's daughter," Lulu hissed at him.

He blinked, letting the words graze over him. "Should I care?" He repeated.

"There goes that," Charel sighed. She glanced at Kimahri. "We could use some help from you, cat-man."

"Wait," Yuna began. "How much did they pay you?"

"As I said before, A LOT. I'm not a cheap man, you know."

"Tell me. I can give you the same amount; maybe even more if you let me go."

The man blinked, the others all letting their mouths drop open in surprise. "Are you serious? Why not just wait for this all to be over? Your friends loses the game, but so what?"

"But this game is important," Yuna told him. "It is important to Wakka and so I want him to win. If I can help, in any way…the guilt will weigh on my shoulders if he loses because of me."

The man was silent, his eyes firm as he thought the words over. He let Yuna go and the girl moved forward, Lulu rushing to grab her and pull her away from the mercenary. "Fine. But you better have my money."

Yuna nodded and glanced at Lulu. The woman gave a nod and raised a hand to through a ball of light into the sky to let Wakka know that Yuna had been saved.

"Now, what do we do with him?" Melanie asked, staring at the mercenary still.

"I say we dump him overboard and hurry back to the port," Charel offered, crossing her arms.

"I'd like to see you try." Was his reply.

"Maybe I will," She growled, taking a step forward.

"Stop fighting!" Yuna moved between the two of them. "I made a deal with him and so I shall honor it." She faced the merc. "But I…I'm afraid that in order to pay for your services, I…I have to borrow money from you, sir!" She bent over in a bow to her as Melanie's eyes grew as wide as discs. Was this girl crazy?! Melanie knew that there was no way in hell that the Summoner was going to have enough money to pay him, but for her to ask say that…and right in front of him…

The look on the merc's face was not a pleasant one.

"You…you dare stand before me, ME, Joey Forthill, and ask to borrow my own money to pay for my services?!" Everyone felt like another fight was about to break out, this time with Yuna in more danger than before, but the merc's laughter caught them off guard. "I like you, kid. Never before has someone ever had the balls to say something like that to me." He dropped a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "I'll take you up on that, Summoner, but don't think this makes me one of your guardians. I'm just along for the ride, understand?"

Yuna smiled and nodded. "Of course. The more the merrier."

"And I'm not leaving until I get all my money," He leaned in closer to Yuna's face. "ALL OF IT."

Melanie shook her head as she turned from the merc and the summoner. How this group was ever going to defeat Sin she had no idea in the world.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
